1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative devices and, more specifically, to a snap on decorative device for motorcycle helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other decorative helmet devices designed for said purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,292 issued to Helm, et al. on May 29, 1979.
Another patent was issued to Sewell-Wood on Sep. 16, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,125. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,278 was issued to Miner on Feb. 1, 1994 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 22, 1995 to Miner as U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,817.
Another patent was issued to Herman on Aug. 6, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,157. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,833 was issued to Judge on Mar. 24, 1998. Another was issued to Blackwelder on Sep. 8, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,266 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 20, 1999 to Van Den Heuvel as U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,139.
Another patent was issued to Fildan on May 2, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,624. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,636 was issued to Williams on Aug. 15, 2000. Another was issued to Loeffelholz on Jan. 23, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,963 and still yet another was issued on May 29, 2001 to Gill as U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,162.
A helmet capable of providing head protection and of carrying various accessories. The helmet includes a form-fit inner liner combined with a transparent mask, and an outer shell. The outer shell has a mount by which a display device may be carried. The display device has a flanged ocular end which snaps into a groove formed in the mask. The display device is carried on the mounts by a swivel-mount quick-disconnector. The outer shell may also carry such things as a visor and a radio microphone. The inner liner may carry earphones and may be adapted to connect to a gas mask.
A method of making a cap and a cap made thereby. A plurality of panels each having an upwardly extending tapered portion are assembled into a cap with hems along the tapered edges of each panel sewn to the hems of adjacent panels to form the crown of the cap. The tapered portions of the panels are surface ornamented prior to assembly with a decoration having directionally oriented portions which cross the seam of the cap at a crossing angle other than perpendicular to the seams. The directionally oriented portions are extended across the hems to the tapered edges of said panel at an angle perpendicular to the tapered edges. When the panels are assembled into the crown of the cap, the extended directionally oriented portions on the hem of one panel are placed against corresponding extended directionally oriented portions on the hem of the adjacent panel before sewing the hems to each other, so that the directionally oriented portions on the panel one side of a seam will be in exact register with the directionally oriented portions on the panel on the other side of the seam. The directionally oriented portions of the surface ornamentation can be extended along the top surface of the visor of the cap.
An emblem bearing cap attachment has a substantially planar, relatively stiff body defining a forward surface and a rearward surface. A primary crease extends centrally across the planar body defining an upper facing panel and a lower backing panel. The primary crease facilitates folding of the body about and capturing the band of a baseball style cap to position the rearward surface of the facing panel in confronting relationship with the inside surface of the crown rearward portion whereat are fastening means to secure the backing panel to the cap. The facing panel allows the display of emblems or other indicia thereon whether the facing panel is folded upwardly or downwardly.
An emblem bearing cap attachment has a substantially planar, relatively stiff body defining a forward surface and a rearward surface. A primary crease or folding line extends centrally across the planar body defining an upper facing panel and a lower backing panel. The folding line facilitates folding of the body about and capturing the adjustable straps of a baseball style cap to position the rearward surface of the facing panel in confronting relationship with the rearward surface of the backing panel whereat are fastening means to secure the panels together. The facing panel completely closes the semicircular opening at the rear of the cap and allows the display of emblems or other indicia thereon.
Ornamental assemblies for buttons and athletic shoes are formed by snap-type action securing elements formed respectively on bases and ornamental caps so that a number of different caps can be removably attached to a single base to make a number of different assemblies. The assembly has a hollow cap element having top and sidewalls. The sidewalls have inner and outer surfaces which co-terminate at an edge lip. In one embodiment, a fabric-covered base is attached to the cap by means for snapping the base and the cap together. In another embodiment, the base is in the form of a projection molded to and extending from an athletic shoe.
A cap having a tactile and visual identifier of the source of the cap. The cap includes a crown portion and a brim. The brim has a topside and an underside. An emblem is placed on the underside of the brim. In one embodiment, the emblem is embroidered onto the brim to produce a design which is raised from the surface of the brim. When a wearer dons, removes or adjusts the cap, the wearer""s thumb naturally comes into contact with the raised emblem. The tactile feel of the emblem serves to identify to the user the emblem on the cap. Further, the emblem provides a constant visual indication to the wearer of the emblem on the cap.
An accessories kit for allowing a user to coordinate a clothing accessory with a variety of outfits without the expense of purchasing a separate clothing accessory for each outfit. The accessories kit includes a clothing accessory and a plurality of decorative, interchangeable ornaments for attachment to the clothing accessory. At least one of the ornaments is secured to the exterior surface of the clothing accessory by a VELCRO.RTM. fastener. The accessories kit further includes a storage container for conveniently organizing the clothing accessory and the plurality of ornaments therein. The ornaments are secured to the bottom surface of the storage container by a corresponding plurality of VELCRO.RTM. fasteners. The clothing accessory is secured to the bottom surface of the storage container, or to the opposed sides of the storage container by an elastic string.
An attachment useful for a conventional type sports cap which has a fabric dome, a headband surrounding the dome, a pair of straps at the rear of the cap for adjustment of the size of the headband and an opening in the dome of the cap above the straps. The attachment has a planar member having a first surface, a second surface, a top area and an opposite bottom area. An indicia means is provided on the first surface for displaying a trademark and/or logo. At least one fastening means is provided on the top area of the second surface for removably fastening the attachment means to the fabric of the cap. There is at least one fastening member on the bottom area of the second surface for removably fastening the attachment to the strap of the cap. Preferably the fastening member is a hook member which hooks onto the straps. The planar member is of a size, and the fastening means and the fastening member are arranged on the second surface in such a manner, that when the fastening member is fastened to the straps and the fastening means is fastened to the fabric surrounding the opening, the attachment substantially covers the opening and the indicia means displays the trademark and/or logo.
A pin-and-eye connection is used to apply decorative members or stays or underwires, especially the foundation garments, utilizing a member which is stitched to the garment and preferably a cover member which conceals that stitching. Where the base is used as a decorative member, it can be provided with a circumference of pearl like formations.
A helmet, preferably a motorcycle helmet, having a latex or rubbery three dimensional sculpture generally following the contour of the helmet adhered to the outer surface thereof. The three dimensional structure is permanently adhered to the outer surface of the helmet, preferably with an epoxy adhesive. The helmets bears a striking decoration and are capable of enduring in the environment of use of motorcycle helmets. The structures seem to be a part of, or evolve from, the helmet, and make possible for the first time three dimensional images.
A system and method for detachably securing emblems, or the like, to articles of clothing, such as caps, hats, shirts, jackets, belts, and shoes. The system employs the combination of two magnetically attractive elements, for example, a magnet and a plate or a piece of ferromagnetic material. One or more magnets or pieces of the ferromagnetic material may be embedded in or adhesively attached to the clothing. Similarly, one or more magnets or pieces of the ferromagnetic material may be embedded in or attached to one or more emblems. The emblems are placed over selected ones of the magnetically attractive elements in the clothing, and thereby magnetically secured thereto. The method contemplates that a user may retrofit new or existing clothing, to enjoy the advantages of the present invention, without having to buy either new or specially manufactured clothing.
A cover for a helmet includes a covering portion having side portions, a top portion, a lower elastic edge, and means for attaching the covering portion to the helmet. A covered helmet assembly includes a beanie-type motorcycle helmet with a removable, mating covering portion. The covering portion includes side portions and a top portion, and a lower, elastic edge. The covering portion further includes three female snap fastener portions on a front, interior surface thereof, spaced and adapted to mate with three similarly-positioned male snap fastener portions on a front, exterior surface of the motorcycle helmet. The covering portion also includes a selectively-releasable, mating hook and loop fabric patch pair wherein the loop portion is located on the covering portion""s rear, interior surface and the hook portion is located on the helmet""s rear, exterior surface. A visored, covered helmet assembly includes a helmet, a covering portion and a visor. The visor includes a horizontally-projecting peak, and a generally vertical flange. The flange includes an inner surface with three female snap fastener portions adapted to mate with the three male snap fastener portions on the helmet""s front, exterior surface. The flange also includes three male snap fastener portions on its outer surface, adapted to mate with the three female snap fastener portions on the covering portion""s front, interior surface.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. What is needed is a decorative device that can be easily snap-fastened to one or more of the existing snap portions on a motorcycle helmet.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a snap-on decorative device for motorcycle helmets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a snap-on decorative device for motorcycle helmets that customizes the helmet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a snap-on decorative device for motorcycle helmets that adds integrity to the snaps of the device and the helmet.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a snap-on decorative device for motorcycle helmets that are provided in a variety of styles and designs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a snap-on decorative device for motorcycle helmets that is easily attached and removed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a snap-on decorative device for motorcycle helmets that attaches to the snaps located and provided on a motorcycle helmet and provides an O-ring for a tighter fit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a snap-on decorative device for motorcycle helmets that has either a planar or non-planar surface for the decorative design element.
Another object of the invention is to incorporate a helmet accessory such as a visor into the device.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a snap-on decorative device for motorcycle helmets that customizes the helmet The device also adds integrity to the snaps of the device and the helmet, and comes in a variety of styles. The devices are easily attached and removed, and attach to the existing snaps located and provided on a motorcycle helmet.
The snap-on devices are provided in a variety of styles depicting initials, armed forces emblems, characters, assorted stones, jewelry and limitless other decorative ideas.
There is provided, in combination with a helmet having at least one first snap portion, a snap device comprising: a second snap portion, the second snap portion being configured to snap-fasten to the first snap portion; and a display member attached to the second snap portion, the display member having a surface having a design element thereon.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises: an O-ring, the second snap portion having a groove for positioning the O-ring between the first snap portion and the second snap portion when the second snap portion has been snap-fastened to the first snap portion.
In one embodiment, the number of helmet first snap portions is at least two and the number of second snap portions is at least two, the second snap portions being aligned with the helmet first snap portions, and further wherein the display member extends and is attached to all the second snap portions.
In one embodiment, the number of helmet male snap portions and the number of female snap portions is three.
In one embodiment, the display member is flexible.
In one embodiment, the display member is flat and is generally straight, the female snap portions being of variable sizes to extend the display member at different distances from the helmet male snap portions.
In one embodiment, the display member surface is generally planar.
In one embodiment, the display member surface is non-planar.
My invention provides, in combination with a helmet having at least one snap portion, a device comprising: a display member, the display member having a surface having a design element thereon; and attachment means for attaching the display member to the helmet snap portion.
There is provided, in combination with a helmet having at least one male snap portion, the snap portion having a base and a male member, a snap device comprising: a female snap portion having a base and an outer female member and an inner female member, the outer and inner female members being concentrically oriented and spaced to closely receive and removably secure the helmet snap male member; and a display member attached to the female snap portion base, the display member having a surface having a design element thereon.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises: an O-ring, the female snap portion outer female member having a groove for positioning the O-ring between the outer female member and the helmet snap male member when the helmet snap male member has been received by the female snap portion.
In one embodiment, the number of helmet male snap portions is at least two and the number of female snap portions is at least two, the female snap portions being aligned with the helmet male snap portions, and further wherein the display member extends and is attached to all the female snap portions.
In one embodiment, the number of helmet male snap portions and the number of female snap portions is three.
In one embodiment, the display member is flexible.
In one embodiment, the display member is flat and is generally straight, the female snap portion bases being of variable sizes to extend the display member at different distances from the helmet male snap portions.
In one embodiment, the display member surface is generally planar.
In one embodiment, the display member surface is non-planar.
My invention provides, a device for attachment to a helmet, the helmet having at least one first snap portion, the device comprising: a helmet accessory; a center portion attached to and extending through the helmet accessory, the center portion having: a rearwardly facing second snap portion, the second snap portion being configured to snap-fasten to the first snap portion; and a frontwardly facing third snap portion; and a display member having a surface having a design element thereon, the display member having a fourth snap portion, the fourth snap portion being configured to snap-fasten to the third snap portion.
In one embodiment, the helmet accessory is a visor.
There is provided, a device for attachment to a helmet, the helmet having at least one snap portion, the device comprising: a helmet accessory; a center portion attached to and extending through the helmet accessory; a display member having a surface having a design element thereon; first attachment means for attaching the center portion to the helmet snap portion; and second attachment means for attaching the center portion to the display member.
In one embodiment, the helmet accessory is a visor.
My invention provides, a device for attachment to a helmet, the helmet having at least one male snap portion, the male snap portion having a base and a male member, the device comprising: a helmet accessory; a center portion attached to and extending through the helmet accessory, the center portion having: a rearwardly facing female snap portion having a base and an outer female member and an inner female member, the outer and inner female members being concentrically oriented and spaced to closely receive and removably secure the helmet snap male member; and a frontwardly facing male snap portion having a base and a male member; and a display member having a surface having a design element thereon, the display member having a female snap portion, the female snap portion having a base and an outer female member and an inner female member, the outer and inner female members being concentrically oriented and spaced to closely receive and removably secure the frontwardly facing male snap portion male member.
In one embodiment, the helmet accessory is a visor.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.